


An Important Distinction [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "An Important Distinction"Author's original summary:Katarina convinces Talon to invite Lux to "Sailing Under the Stars." When Talon is vague Lux tries to clarify exactly what type of event he's inviting her to attend.





	An Important Distinction [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Important Distinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664128) by [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott). 



[M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QzK1aoYXC9zbTHfkmxnQo6OjselumwX) | 3 MB | 6:40  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uL042MZGlV6epRZ1YbXhThWDFHJWtW1Z) | 3 MB | 6:40  
|

**Author's Note:**

> As previously noted, I know nothing about this fandom. But I hope you enjoy my reading of your story.


End file.
